


Ibuprofen at 3 AM

by unsaved_joj



Category: Singer/Songwriter - Fandom
Genre: 3 AM visits, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: Brian wakes up sick, feeling like shit. He knows exactly who would be up at this hour and willing to get him medicine.





	Ibuprofen at 3 AM

Brian woke up feeling awfully...well, awful. His eyes opened, just barely, and he already knew. He was sick. It looked as if it was early morning, the sun not even shining through the window, but the alarm clock on his bedside said otherwise. 2:44. He groaned, closing his already burning eyes. His head wasn’t hurting, but he could feel something brewing. That uncomfortable feeling that felt like a cloud, almost. A fog. Something that would develop into a storm. He really, really wanted to go back to sleep, but the uncomfortable feeling in his head and stomach told him not to. Brian kicked away the sheets from his legs, turning onto his side. There was a light rain outside, droplets tapping gently on the windowpanes. 

Brian groaned again, curling up into the fetal position, nails digging into his pillow. Things weren’t pleasant right now. Now that he was more awake, the pain in his stomach was worse. It was hot and uncomfortable and constantly persistent. Every time he swallowed, his throat felt like it was being cut with shards of glass. This sucked. He didn’t want to move, in fear his headache would be worse. And, of course, since he was never home, he didn’t have any aspirin. Just his fucking luck. Brian shifted his legs and looked to the opposite side of his empty bed, where his phone lay. He could text someone for shit, but then again, it was early in the morning. Brian didn’t want to bother anyone when he could just toughen it out. If only he could go back to sleep...

Instead, he moved restlessly, pushing away his bedsheets. If he’d have worn a hoodie in his sleep, he probably would’ve died of heat stroke. A fan sat motionless in the corner. Brian considered walking over and turning it on, but he felt like he couldn’t move. One wrong step, and things could get a lot worse. Brian’s eyes moved to his phone again and he sighed, lazily grabbing hold of it and turning it on. The sudden brightness made him wince, but he blinked a few times and went to his Messages.

Brian: joji  
Brian: r u awake

Brian shut off his phone and set it down, squeezing his eyes shut and curling up into a ball. However, it didn’t take much longer for Joji to answer.

Joji: barely  
Joji: wyd

Brian thought of saying that he was ‘dying of heat’ and felt like his ‘head was going to crack open’, but he cut it short.

Brian: I’m rlly sick can u come over?

Barely a second before Joji’s response came through.

Joji: omw already

Brian couldn’t help but smile at the text. Joji didn’t seem like the type of person who would visit their friend at almost 3 in the morning because they were sick. But, then again, outside appearances were much different. Joji came off as cryptic and weird, and Brian had thought so the first time they met. But, when he got to know him a little better, he saw a large amount of compassion. Joji always wanted to help. Brian felt the same. However, Brian was not as cheerful at the moment.

He just hugged a pillow to his chest and waited, listening to the persistent rain getting worse and worse. Just like his cold, or whatever the hell it was. It just felt like every bad symptom was attacking his body at once. His headache was beginning, leveling up with the pain in his stomach. Brian tried not to swallow so his throat wouldn’t hurt, but that was difficult. He managed to doze in and out of consciousness for a moment.

-

Brian groaned when he heard his phone vibrate. He’d been woken from his rocky sleep, head pounding. He’d almost forgotten how shitty he felt but it all came rushing back. Opening his phone up with groggy eyes, he saw a text from Joji.

Joji: here  
Joji: ur keys are above the door right

Brian had to blink a few times before typing.

Brian: ye

He turned off his phone and let out a shuddering breath, wiping his sweaty hands on the sheets. There was a feeling of dread in his stomach and a burning on his neck, the anxiety of being sick making him feel a thousand times worse. There was a brief moment of silence before Brian heard his apartment door open. He made no move to get up and greet Joji. Hell, it could’ve been an intruder entering his home, but he was so sick he didn’t care. There were some footsteps and a muffled voice before his bedroom door opened. Brian gingerly turned his head, wincing at the pain. Joji stood in the doorway, bundled up in a hoodie and a beanie. He was also carrying a bag. 

Joji set down the bag and wandered over, sitting down on the bed.  
“You up?” He asked. Brian swallowed, wincing at the roughness.  
“Yeah.” His voice came out hoarse. Upon closer inspection, Brian saw Joji was dripping wet, presumably from the storm outside. Speaking of the storm, thunder clapped from outside along with a bright flash of lightning. Joji flinched but didn’t take his eyes off Brian. He set the back of his hand on Brian’s forehead.

“Shit, Brian. You’re burning.” He got up, leaving Brian with a sense of clinginess, and went to his bag. “I bought some ibuprofen and other shit. I just guessed on most of it.”  
Brian nodded.  
“Thanks, man.” Brian said, sitting up a bit, still holding on tightly to the pillow. Joji rifled through his bag for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of ibuprofen.  
“What else is wrong?” He asked. Brian shifted.  
“Stomach ache. Sore throat. Headache.” He sighed.

“Shit. That sucks.” Joji said with a frown. He hurried over to the fan and turned it on, pointing it toward Brian. He stood for a moment, thinking, and Brian looked up at him. He was lit up from the shining moon outside, dark eyes glinting, and Brian couldn’t help but notice how pretty he was. Joji interrupted those thoughts.  
“I’m gonna get water for your ibuprofen, okay?” He asked. Brian nodded, and watched him go, sighing. He waited a moment, listening to Joji’s footsteps through his apartment, and watched him walk in.

Grabbing hold of the bottle and rushing over, Joji set both down on the nightstand. Brian grabbed the bottle, struggling to open it for a moment before it finally snapped off. He took two with some water and settled back, eyes moving to Joji. Joji just stared at him. Their eyes were locked for a time.  
“Is there anything else I can get you?” He asked. Brian shook his head, hunched over to try and suppress his stomach ache. Joji nodded in reply.  
“I’m sorry you’re sick, dude. I didn’t think you’d be up this early either.” Joji said, resting a hand on Brian’s shoulder. Brian groaned.

“I don’t know what woke me up. Might have been the storm.” He said quietly, sweat gathering on his palms again as he clung to his pillow.  
“Thanks, for everything.” Brian mumbled as an afterthought. Joji’s dark eyes lit up a bit.  
“No problem.”  
There was a moment of silence between the two, allowing Brian to look up at Joji. Brian was hot, like, burning to death, but Joji had a big hoodie on and looked really comfy, and Brian felt icky.

“Joji?” He asked. Joji looked down.  
“Can I...um, can I lay on you?” He spoke gingerly. Joji blinked before nodding. Brian scooted closer, escaping his bed sheets to lay across Joji’s lap. He held his pillow close, snuggling into it as he faced Joji’s torso.  
“I’m so fucking tired.” Brian said quietly, wincing at the movement he’d made, causing stress on his skull. He held a hand up to it, pressing his palms into his eyes.  
“Shit.” He muttered to himself, small tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. 

“You okay?” Joji asked, a hand going to Brian’s hair, running his gentle fingers through it. Brian’s face flushed slightly at the feeling.  
“N-No. My head is killing me.” He complained, taking in a shuddering breath. Joji nodded, continuing to stroke Brian’s black hair.  
“Y’know, my mom used to do this cheesy shit...whenever I had a really bad headache, she would hum this song. It would usually help me sleep, too.” Brian uncovered one eye.

“That’s not that cheesy.” He replied. Joji shrugged.  
“You wanna try it?” He asked. Brian nodded, closing his eyes again. Joji took a deep breath before he began. The notes he started to hum were languid and peaceful, creating a feeling in Brian’s chest. Not one of anxiety or anticipation, but warmth. Something soft and gentle, similar to the dainty hands combing Brian’s hair at the moment. Brian let himself fall into it, attempting to shut away the headache persistent in his skull. As he drifted, Joji continued for a while longer before finally stopping. Noticing Brian was asleep, he picked the boy up gently, laying him on the bed and covering him lightly with a bedsheet.

Joji took a spot beside his friend, letting the boy cling to him in his sleep as he started a new episode of Black Mirror on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is dum but cute I guess?????
> 
> Also I wanna write something angsty soon but idk


End file.
